


With You

by dorkyduckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, amusement park date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: Nora and Yang visit the amusement park for a date after Nora gets back from a hard mission.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRen/gifts).



> (PLEASE SEE END NOTES FOR WARNINGS WHICH ARE SPOILERS)
> 
> This is a birthday present for my best bud Val who wanted me to share it with the world! I hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> -JJ

Nora threw herself onto the bed, flopping into the comfort of the mattress. She draped her arm over her eyes and just laid there, sprawled. It had been a long day and she didn't wanna move. A weight settled next to her and a cold hand pulled her arm away from her face.    
  
"Hey, shortstack." Yang was leaning over her, grinning. Nora reached up and pushed Yang's hair out of her face. Tears welled in Nora's eyes.    
  
"Hey, sunshine," Nora whispered.    
  
"What's wrong?" Yang's expression morphed into one of concern as she pulled Nora up and into her arms.    
  
"Nothing, just a long mission." Nora shrugged. Yang leaned back and looked at her for a moment. Then she bent down to kiss her.    
  
"Well you're home now. Why don't we have a mini vacation? Go up to the amusement park and make a day of tomorrow." Yang suggested, laying the both of them back down on the bed. Nora snuggled into Yang, burying her face in her neck. A shiver ran down her spine and Nora pulled the covers up over them. 

 

“I’d like that a lot,” Nora murmured. 

 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.” Yang smiled, kissing Nora’s head. At the gentle reassurance, Nora started full out sobbing. Yang held her as the tears kept coming, and Nora’s whole body shook, “I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.”

 

“I... I l-love you,” Nora whimpered.

 

“I love you, too...” Yang whispered softly. 

 

* * *

 

“Wow, this place is crowded!” Nora commented. She was holding Yang’s hand and the two were standing at the entrance to the amusement park. It was indeed crowded. The weather was gorgeous so Nora couldn’t say she was surprised. Laughter and sounds of joy filled the air around them. Yang was grinning ear to ear. They both loved the place.

 

“That’s never stopped us before,” Yang reminded her. Nora reached over and booped Yang’s nose, causing the blonde to laugh.

 

“Got that right!” Nora said before skipping over to the ticket booth. The lady running it gave Nora a strange look. Nora just held out the lien. “Two tickets please!” 

 

“Sure.” The lady sighed, taking Nora’s lien and then handing her the tickets. Nora handed Yang her ticket but Yang accidentally dropped it, causing the two to laugh.

 

“Look at me and my butterfingers.” Yang shook her head in amusement. 

 

“You’re so weird. C’mon, let’s go get in line!” Nora grinned and skipped off, Yang trailing behind her. 

 

The line to get in wasn’t horribly long and before they knew it they were standing inside. There were dozens of people milling about. The lines for the rides were pretty long but Nora remembered waiting in longer. One day she and Yang had spent over two hours in line for The Grimm. Funnily enough, those two hours had been more fun than the actual ride itself. That was the day Nora had realized Yang was the only one for her. 

 

“How about we go on The Nevermore first?” Yang suggested, the two walking hand in hand through the park. 

 

“Oh yeah! It was closed the last time we were here!” Nora jumped up and down enthusiastically. 

 

“That’s cause some kid threw up,” Yang snorted. 

 

“Remember when we made Ren ride it? He couldn’t stand for like 20 minutes afterwards.” Nora giggled, remembering the day the entire group had come to the amusement park. 

 

“I had to physically put Blake on every single roller coaster.” Yang laughed along.

 

Nora suddenly felt wetness on her cheeks. She brought her hand up to realize there were tears dripping down her face. How weird. She quickly rubbed them away. “To The Nevermore!” she announced, pulling Yang towards the line for the ride.

 

The line was long, but compared to other rides it wasn’t too bad. Then again most people were terrified of this ride. 

 

“This will always be my favorite,” Yang said, watching the roller coaster run from their spot in line. 

 

“My favorite will always be Deathstalkers Wharf,” Nora countered, “if only because Weiss got drenched the last time we went on it. Remember? Her clothes were all white, and her underwear was  _ definitely _ not.”

 

“I thought Ruby was going to get a nosebleed,” Yang smirked. 

 

“I didn’t know Weiss could hit that high of a pitch. I’m surprised she didn’t deafen all of us.” Nora had loved seeing Weiss so flustered. It had been one of the highlights of that trip. Ruby, being the gentlewoman she was, had offered her cloak and Weiss spent the rest of the day wrapped in it. Yang had to have taken a dozen pictures. The other highlight was making out with Yang in the girls bathroom while the others recovered from one of the rides. 

 

“This place has some pretty great memories…” Yang reminisced for a moment, and then, “We should get married here.”

 

“Is that your proposal?” Nora raised her eyebrow. 

 

“Nah, when I propose it’ll be so much cooler than that.” Yang leaned down to kiss Nora chastely, smiling. “But it helps to plan ahead.”

 

“Why is that guy staring?” Nora was distracted by a man down the line. There was a group of teens right behind them engrossed in gossip, but behind them was a man and a child. He was staring at the two strangely. 

 

“Oh, he’s just jealous.” Yang winked, ruffling Nora’s hair. 

 

“Yeah?” Nora giggled.

 

“Yup, he wishes he could be us. He’s probably in some dead end marriage with some broad who hates his guts.” Yang shrugged. 

 

“Aww, poor guy,” Nora joked, laughing harder.

 

* * *

 

“I’m starving.” Yang plopped down on the bench of one of the long picnic tables. They’d been riding rides most of the day and the girlfriends were pretty hungry. 

 

“I’ll go get us some burgers. Wait here,” Nora offered. She walked over and ordered before bringing both baskets of food back. She slid one in front of Yang and immediately dug into her own. 

 

“This place has the best burgers.” Yang grinned, but didn’t pick up her own burger. Nora shoved several fries into her mouth at once.

 

“Oh yeah, this place has the best food, hands down,” Nora agreed. “I think this is the one thing no one complained about when we all came. Even Weiss liked their wraps.” 

 

“They do have good wraps. And good fish, according to Blake.” Yang chuckled, leaning on her arm. 

 

“We need to bring everyone again someday,” Nora suggested.

 

This was nice. Coming to the amusement park with Yang was always amazing. They weren’t the kind of people to do normal dates really. The best dates were usually the ones where things were happening. Pranks and trips to the amusement park were far more common than picnics or trips to the movies. Yang and Nora were exciting people so it made sense their dates were exciting too. Honestly though, Nora just liked spending time with Yang anyway she could. She loved Yang more than anyone else. 

 

“We should, it’ll be great.” Yang leaned forward to kiss Nora’s nose. Nora giggled and scrunched up her nose. “You’re so cute.”

 

“Well duh.” Nora jokingly rolled her eyes which caused Yang to laugh, “You’re pretty cute too.”

 

“Me cute? Nah, I’m a badass.” Yang winked. 

 

“I’ll remember that next time you cry when we watch a rom com,” Nora teased. Yang laughed again, shaking her head.

 

“Listen, even badass people cry.” Yang stretched to reach over and poke Nora’s belly. Nora pulled away laughing, but Yang just stretched farther, nearly knocking off their food.

 

“Yang people are staring!” Nora giggled as Yang tickled her sides. 

 

“Who cares?” Yang grinned, still tickling her relentlessly. Nora giggled like a mad woman, squirming in her seat as Yang shimmied across the table.

 

* * *

 

Nora opened the door to the house and came in, carrying the stuffed toys she’d won in her arms. She dropped them unceremoniously on the couch and went into the kitchen for some water. Yang took a seat at the breakfast bar.

 

“Today was fun.” Nora leaned on the bar, smiling brightly. Yang reached up to stroke Nora’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

 

“It was.” Yang smiled back. 

 

“Nora?” There was a knock at the door and Nora recognized Ren’s voice. Yang leaned forward and they touched their foreheads together. Nora didn’t want to answer the door.

 

“You going to get that?” Yang asked.

“I’d rather not,” Nora sighed.

 

“Why not?” Yang pulled back to look at her girlfriend in confusion. 

 

“Ren wasn’t very nice to me after the mission...” Nora huffed, sending a furtive glance towards the door.

 

“Nora? Who are you talking to?” Ren called, knocking again. “I can hear you.”

 

“What happened?” Yang asked, still confused. The doorknob turned slowly and the door opened a little, Ren’s head popping in.

 

“Hi Ren.” Nora greeted, but it was lackluster at best. Ren came all the way in and closed the door behind him.

 

“Hey, Ren!” Yang greeted as well, grinning. 

 

“Hi, Nora.” Ren said, walking towards the kitchen. He glanced at the toys as he walked past them. Nora could see how tired and sad he looked. She didn’t like it. 

 

“Are you just going to ignore her?” Nora snapped. Ren didn’t say anything as he settled at the end of the breakfast bar. 

 

“Someone said they saw you at the amusement park. Nora, we talked about this,” Ren said firmly. “She’s gone.”

 

No, no, no. Gone? The wind felt like it had been knocked out of her lungs much like it did when they road The Nevermore. Except this wasn’t fun. She refused to believe him. How could he be so cruel? Why would he lie about something so horrible? She’d just spent her entire day with her amazing girlfriend. It had been just like any other date. Yang was sitting right there, wasn’t she? Her stomach clenched at Ren’s words. How could he suggest her entire world was gone? He was a filthy liar. 

 

“Shut up!” Nora kept her eyes on Yang, jaw clenching. How dare he! She was sitting right in front of Nora. Nora could feel her and everything. “You’re lying. She’s right here and you’re being rude.”

 

“Okay, touch her then.” Ren raised his eyebrows. Nora reached out and grabbed Yang’s hands. “How does she feel?”

 

“Her hands are cold.” Nora rolled her eyes. 

 

“Nora, when have you ever known Yang to be cold in her entire life?” Ren said. Nora went to answer but faltered. He was right. Yang was never cold. Why were her hands cold?

 

“But she’s here! I can see her! I can feel her!” Nora screamed, yanking her hands away from Yang. 

 

“That’s because your brain refuses to accept she’s gone. Yang died, Nora. You watched her die,” Ren reminded her. Nora squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight away tears. 

 

“No!” Nora shrieked. She shoved the heels of her palms into her eyes, trying to block out the memories she knew would come flooding in. 

 

_ “Nora get out of the way!” _

 

_ “Yang, no! Yang! Yang! Please no, Yang. Oh Dust, no. No no no no.” _

 

“Nora...” Ren whispered, moving forward slowly. He pulled her into his arms as her entire body shook. 

 

“No no no no, she’s not gone. S-she can’t be!” Nora sobbed. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Ren murmured. Nora blinked open her teary eyes and looked over at where Yang had been sitting. The stool was empty.

 

“Oh dust... Yang,” Nora whimpered, burying her face in Ren’s chest. “She’s…”

 

Yang’s gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major Character Death, Angst
> 
> Find me on tumblr @jcncisfan913  
> Title from With You from Ghost The Musical


End file.
